Mon premier patronus
by Yuni Stark
Summary: Un simple OS sur le premier patronus d'une OC fait pour un concours.


_Salut à tous_

 _Un petit OS fait pour un concours._

 _Prends place pendant le tome cinq et du point de vue d'un OC._

 **L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.**

 _Bonne lecture._

 _Pilou._

.

* * *

.

Mon premier patronus.

.

Je soupirais une énième fois en regardant les autres membres de la DA qui s'entraînaient aussi au patronus. J'arrivais à peine à produire un léger brouillard et il y en avait qui avaient déjà leur forme physique. Même Neville avait le sien ! Et moi je n'arrivais à rien. J'avais essayé avec mes meilleurs souvenirs, ou ce que je considérais mes meilleurs souvenirs.

Les fois où je suis allée au parc d'attraction avec ma famille.

Quand j'ai reçu un serpent pour mon anniversaire.

Mes premiers livres de fantaisie.

Quand j'ai eu le droit d'aller voir Star Wars au cinéma.

Quand j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière et pas une jedi.

Mais rien ne fonctionnait. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Et je n'osais pas trop demander de l'aide. Je n'étais pas vraiment de Hufflepuff, ni de Gryffindor et pas de Ravenclaw.

J'étais une Slytherin et la seule raison pour laquelle personne ne le savais, c'était parce que j'étais douée pour ne pas me faire remarquer et que je changeais les couleurs des ourlets de mon uniforme et de ma cravate pour celles de Hufflepuff. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle je savais pour la DA, c'était parce que j'avais suivi un large groupe d'élève dans le Hog's head.

Avouez qu'un large groupe d'élèves de trois maisons différentes qui se rassemble dans un bar miteux, c'est foutrement suspect. Et donc, je m'étais glissée dans le lot et j'avais signé parce que je suis nulle en défense, étant une pacifiste pure et dure ( étrange pour une Slytherin, mais le choixpeau hésitait fortement avec Hufflepuff, mais il a dit que j'étais trop fainéante pour eux et que mon ambition de devenir une écrivaine super célèbre était plus forte que le reste. Maison de l'ambition, même stupide, et tout...), et que je veux pouvoir passer mes BUSE dans la matière.

Étant une née-moldu à Slytherin, même en étant invisible, je devais savoir me défendre un minimum. On n'était pas beaucoup, à vrai dire suffisamment peu pour qu'on pense que la maison n'acceptait que les sang-purs, mais on était en bas de l'échelle. Heureusement que professeur Snape interdisait notre discrimination au sein de la maison. On était des Slytherins et aux yeux du reste de l'école, on n'était pas mieux que les sang-pur, même si on était né-moldu. Donc on se serre les coudes en public, même si en privée on est légèrement isolé.

Et c'était pire depuis le retour du Dark Lord, je crois que je serais capable de faire un master en warding avec toutes les protections que je place autour de ma chambre pour avoir un sanctuaire où je serais en sécurité.

Mais passons, ce n'est pas le plus important. Je devais réussir ce fichu patronus !

Je levais donc ma baguette et me concentrais sur la première fois que j'ai vu Poudlard et Diagon Alley. J'incantais la formule et... Juste une brume.

_ Damn... J'vais jamais réussir à le faire.

_ Besoin d'aide ?

Je sursautais violemment dans mon petit coin de la salle en entendant la voix derrière moi. Je me retournais et croisais le regard de notre professeur, Harry Potter, le pauvre petit héros qui n'a rien demandé à personne et qui joue les martyres.

_ Euh... Ouais, sûrement.

Il sourit. C'était faux, mais bon...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà une bonne chose d'arriver à faire le brouillard. Tu as juste à trouver un bon souvenir.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je pense que je suis trop blasée. J'ai essayé tout mes souvenirs les plus heureux, mais ça ne suffit pas.

Il avait un air étrange sur le visage. Quoi ? Ce n'était pas ma faute si j'étais blasée et si quasiment tout m'ennuie. J'avais toujours été comme ça. Ce qui ne me concerne pas personnellement, je ne m'y intéresse pas. Je ne prête pas attention au monde autour de moi et je reste toujours dans mon petit monde à moi à imaginer des batailles épiques et des histoires en tout genre. Je préférais largement vivre dans le monde irréel que dans le monde réel car le monde réel était vraiment ennuyeux et triste.

_ Si un souvenir ne fonctionne pas, essaye avec une idée ou un rêve. La première fois que j'en ai fais un, j'ai utilisé mon désir le plus cher.

Je clignais les yeux. Ça fonctionnait aussi avec ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi il l'avait pas dit plus tôt !? Le monde irréel, ça me connais moi ! Je hochais la tête et me concentrais. Voyons voir... Un rêve. Mon ambition. Je voulais être écrivaine et pouvoir vivre du monde irréel en passant mes journées à lire, écrire et dormir avec du chocolat à porter de main. Et j'étais toujours extatique quand je recevais des avis positifs sur les conneries que j'écrivais et postais sur internet.

Je me concentrais sur tout ça et disais la formule.

_ Expecto patronum.

Un filament argenté sortit de ma baguette et se rassembla en un tas informe pendant un instant avant de se stabiliser sur une forme. Devant moi se tenait mon patronus. Une adorable petite hermine.

Potter me tapota l'épaule.

_ Bien joué.

_ Merci.

_ Réessaye plusieurs fois pour bien l'avoir. Au bout d'un moment, on a juste à penser au sort pour le réussir. Sans dementors en face de soit bien sûr. Essaye de te concentrer sur la sensation que procure le sort plutôt que sur un souvenir ou une pensée. C'est un petit raccourci qui peut servir pour tout les sorts car chacun d'entre eux invoque une sensation bien précise.

Je hochais la tête et il me souris encore faussement avant de partir voir les autres. Je regardais mon premier patronus disparaître. J'avais réussi !

Mais je me demandais bien quel désir il avait utilisé pour son premier patronus. Était-ce celui d'être normal ? Ou bien de voir sa famille ? Quels pouvaient être les souhaits d'un héros ne voulant pas être un héros ?

Je haussais les épaules et recommençais à m'entraîner. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires. J'étais une Slytherin et si on le savais, on me mettrais à la porte du groupe. Donc je me mêlais de mes affaires et disparaissais dans le décor.

.

* * *

.

 _Merci d'avoir lu._

 _Un p'tit com' ?_

 _Pilou_


End file.
